Confessions Behind Friendly Lines
by AsisChronae
Summary: Not every people is able to identify signs that a person is in love with someone else, especially if it is you. So how will Ron react if he knew Draco had been confessing to him all along? Slightly AU. Warning: SLASH! Rated M to be on the safe side.


**Title: **Confessions Behind Friendly Lines

**Author: **AsisChronae

**Summary:** Not every people is able to identify signs that a person is in love with someone else, especially if it is you. So how will Ron react if he knew Draco had been confessing to him all along?

**Note:** This event happened after the war. This is slightly AU from the original. And this is not beta'ed. Sorry for the mistakes you might happen to notice. English is not my native tongue so forgive me. Feel free to point out mistakes if you want to.

**Warning:** HOMOPHOBICS, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. This is a slash. No flamers for those who are homophobic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. We all knew that J.K Rowling owned it. I'm just barrowing the characters.

* * *

**Confessions behind Friendly Lines**

Ron sighed in exasperation. He cannot help it. His friends are driving him insane!

As if he knew anything about relationships! Goodness! Look at all the time he ever had a romantic time with someone.

Utter disaster!

So why don't they just leave him alone and find someone else who can clearly give them some more good insights on their love life problems? It's not as if he is an expert! Really.

"I have told you many times already Harry. You cannot trust my judgment on these types of things." Ron said again in what seemed like a hundred times since they decided to continue their magical education at Hogwarts a year after the war ended.

Hogwarts was rebuilt as it was almost destroyed during the war. It took a year to finish with hundreds of witches and wizards helping so the school started only this year. They decided to continue along with many others for their eighth year. But they weren't sorted anymore. The staff decided to just give them their own common rooms and dormitory like the other houses since we knew each other already.

It was also another way to not really disrupt other students.

All of them in the new house was somehow a part of the war, majorly, so other students tend to gape at them or whatever it is they do when they saw a celebrity, which was utterly ridiculous.

No wonder Harry hated the fame his name brought him. It was annoying how they tend to stop to gawk at him.

Well, back to the subject.

"But, your advices seem to have good results for other people! Come on Ron! And I'm your friend!" Harry persisted. Ron rolled his eyes at his best mate.

"Alright, alright. I think you should tell her." Ron paused before continuing with more confidence. "No, I don't think. I am certain. No doubts. Tell her. Hermione isn't going to suddenly be insensitive when you tell her about your feelings. She's hardly insensitive to me and I was the one who broke up with her. Just tell her. I have no doubt her answer wouldn't make you mad." _Of course you wouldn't. She obviously likes you._ Ron mused to himself.

"You think so?"

"Of course I think so. I dated her for a year. And don't tell me you don't believe me? She's been your friend since first year! Don't you know her already?" Ron really can't help but think that his friend is too insecure about himself. Thinking about that made him frown angrily. _Because of those fucking Dursley's!_

There was silence that met his inquiry. And then Harry stood up from his bed and cancelled the silencing spell he casted earlier when he pleaded an advice from him.

"You're right. She won't snub me after. Thank you for clearing my head Ron. You really are the best at advices." Harry said cheekily. Ron rolled his eyes again before walking alongside his friend to go sit in the common room of their new house.

When they were already downstairs, he called out to his sister and Pansy Parkinson to stop snogging in front of his view and they laugh before moving to somewhere else. Ron sighed. He wasn't against homosexuals really. But it's just weird looking at his sister snogging another girl that was formerly a Slytherin, and also formerly their tormentor, along with—

"Hey Harry, Ron." _Speaking of the devil. _Harry and Ron whirled to their right to see Draco Malfoy coming to them with that unguarded smile on his face. He blinked before finally snapping out of it. Even after all the times he saw Malfoy… uhh, Draco smiling unguardedly around him, he still can't help but be stunned. He was unused to the blonde smiling relaxingly.

And him smiling makes his handsome face seem more angelic than usual. Ron shook his head slightly to dispel that thought away from his head.

"Hey Draco. Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked. He walked away from them, waving when Draco told him that Hermione is still in the library, leaving him with Draco. Ron invited him to sit with him in front of the fireplace which he agreed to.

The family Malfoy's had been a spy for the light for a very long time. When the Dark Lord was defeated and killed by his own spell that faithful night, the Ministry tried to arrest them and sentenced to be kissed.

It was only through the intervention of Harry Potter, the will of Albus Dumbledore and the mass protestations of those the Malfoy's helped during war times – people who miraculously survived an attack from the Dark Lord himself – helped them.

That was the time the survivors finally told the entire population of the Wizarding Britain that the Malfoy's helped immensely when they were attacked. They were given portkeys to be delivered in safe location which was unplottable to the map and had strong wards. It was a property of the Malfoy's.

The mass then loved them after that was revealed and no doubts lingered about the side of the Malfoy Family, especially when the Wizarding Britain's savior stood up for them. The Ministry did not really have any choice after that. They'd be pretty stupid if they disregard the protests of the masses.

"Hey Ron.." He heard Draco speak as he was writing an essay for Astronomy, for once not making up a prediction about his death but basing it on his books. Honestly, he'd been tired of predicting his own death just to satisfy the requirement of Professor Trelawney.

"Mmmm.." Ron was too distracted to look at the blonde sitting beside him reading… who knows what.

"Do you know how to carve?" he asked. Ron was taken aback by the question thrown at him. _Carve? Who has time for that?_

"Why?" he asked in return. Maybe Draco is interested in teaching him how to carve. That would be interesting. Now, if only he could bloody well finish his essay—

"Because you had already carved your name here in my heart."

Ron stopped writing and gape at the blonde sitting beside him, his assignment forgotten as his mind processes what Draco told him. Draco looked so serious that his mind snapped and he laughed in pure amusement.

"That was a good one Dray… you might… find someone taken by that… lines…" Ron was having difficulty in saying all of those as he was still laughing.

"Haha, laugh it all up.." Draco mumbled that Ron laughed all the more harder, gasping as he was having difficulty breathing. Finally, when he regained himself, he saw Draco sneering at his housemates because they were looking at the two of them. Though he was sneering good-naturedly.

"What in the world made you laugh like that man?" Seamus asked him in wonderment and the others waited for his answer. He glanced at Draco and saw him giving him that don't-you-dare look. He snickered. Draco glared so he raised his hands in a placating manner. Still, he answered Seamus' question.

"Draco here told me something along the lines of carving and my name and heart. It's just kind of… romantic and it made me laugh 'cause I didn't know he can speak like that with a very serious face."

"What do you mean 'carve'? And your name? And heart? What's the connection of the following?" Ginny asked curiously. He didn't answer as he didn't know himself. They all looked at Draco when Ron shrugged but before he could open his mouth, they heard a woman answer.

"It's a pick-up line common in the muggle world. It's commonly used by people who want to be romantic, or confess their feelings to, or just to be annoying." Hermione emerged with Harry Potter beside her. They were holding hands.

"Pick-up line?" All of them asked at the same time, except for Harry and Draco. When Hermione nodded, they all looked at Draco, then at Ron, then back at Draco. Ron seems to read their expressions because he spoke.

"Guys, speculations are not good. I have no doubt you would spread that and that would create a rumor. We don't want any fake rumor's running around Hogwarts now right? And I'm sure Draco here only said that to me because he is practicing, right Draco?" Ron turned to Draco.

Draco could only nod at that.

"Well then, return to your previous engagements! Go on people.." Ron told everyone and they pretty much decided to do just that. Ron returned to his essay, but before he could put all his attention to his work, he turned to the blonde and said, "I meant what I said, it was romantic. You might as well tell her already. Or him if the person is a 'him'."

Draco nodded and Ron pretty much returned to his essay. Draco caught Hermione's eyes and saw her mouth the words '_I told you'_. He shook his head before looking at the figure of the redheaded man studiously working on his assignment.

Hmm, It'd have to do.

After that time, Ron pretty much became used to Draco telling him some of those 'pick-up lines' whenever he least expected it. Unfortunately, the entire Hogwarts students now know of those events and are also pretty much anticipating Draco pop in to Ron and say those lines which make half the female population swoon over him.

Not that that was surprising considering Draco is a handsome man.

What is surprising was some girls asking him if Draco is courting him, which he adamantly denied and some guys asking him out – to his puzzlement – and saying they didn't want him to be taken without them confessing or even trying.

This has been going on for an entire month.

He became tired every night not just with his studies and Draco's unexpected entrance with that 'pick-up lines' of his – which was getting deeper and deeper in meaning – but also with the student's population asking him out, asking him about his relationship with Draco, and just basically added attention.

He was almost happy giving advices to everyone who asks him when previously he had never looked forward or even addressed for those. They were distractions, aside from his assignments so he embraces them. He was even becoming more and more like Hermione in his newfound enthusiasm to study.

Even his housemates were unbearable. They kept on telling him to just accept Draco's confession or teasing him about it. Was that confessions? Was all of those intended for him? That's impossible! Draco never even gave any indication that he liked him that way. He didn't even see any sign that he likes blokes.

_Like you?_

Shut up. He told himself.

_But I'm right._

Ron resolutely ignored the other voice in his head. Determined to not hear the voice again, his instinct that he had developed during the war, he tried to think about how he feel whenever he is holding a broom in his hand, the feel of air on his face and body as he fly and maneuver the broom to left and right.

For a minute, that was all that occupied in his mind before it crashed and returned in the events that happened this month that his instinct voice spoke again.

_Better confront him now if you are this worried that I often have to speak._

Ron sighed. That was a sound advice. He plopped his body backward so he was now lying on his back looking above his four poster bed in the boy's dormitories. But would he like the answer? If he was to confront the blonde then he should be absolutely certain that he can take it, whatever the answer is.

Because he cannot deny it, he likes Draco Malfoy. He has always liked him.

He flipped his body so he was now lying on his stomach. He buried his face on his arms.

Yep, he needed to know. He needed all of this to stop. He needed peace, in both mind and heart. No matter the answer to his questions, he would handle it like a man and move on. At least he knew what Draco really is playing at. About why he kept on going about that 'pick-up lines' of his when he clearly stated that he should stop.

Tomorrow is Saturday so no class and free day and it's already almost curfew. So it should be okay. The curfew only applies to the first to seventh years. Curfew doesn't apply to them anymore as they are already eighth years and was only there to finish their studies.

Yep. He had to do it now.

"Draco, we need to talk." Ron said immediately after he closed the door of Draco's room. He has his own as he was assigned as Prefect in their new house. They might have been only here to finish school but they still needed someone to oversee trouble so, there are Prefects. Hermione is of course the Prefect girl and she is not inside as she was with Harry.

They're probably off to do what couples do, like snogging. Or just walking around and talking.

Well, at least they are only alone. Ron ddin't want anyone hearing their conversation.

Ron was about to open his mouth again when Draco shut his book and snap to look at him, his face looking impatient.

"Finally!" he said before almost jumping out of the chair he had occupied and walked towards him. Ron could only stare at Draco's form coming to him in puzzlement before he was hugged. He heard the blonde cast silencing and locking spell on the door before he was pulled into the heat of the blonde more tightly.

Ron, in his slightly dazed self cannot help but think that he fit well enough with Draco's arms. That snap him out of his stupor and he tried to push Draco off him but Draco tightened his hold on him.

"Draco…?" Ron asked in confusion. What is going on here?

"Did you know how many times I waited? How could you hold your curiosity for that long? I made sure to be as annoying as hell when I come to you and say those stupid pick-up lines that weren't really serving their own job on making you bothered." He tightened his hold onto him even more that he silently gasped. Draco nuzzled in his neck when he pushed their body towards the door that he shivered unconsciously.

"What are you talking about?" Ron still wasn't sure what all this about. He came so they could talk properly and now he found himself in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He had to admit it was nice being in the arms of someone he likes.

Wait, he still isn't sure if Draco liked him.

"You are the most oblivious man I have ever met." Draco said exasperatingly at him when he pulled back from his neck and looked at him. Ron only looked at him blankly. What did he miss?

Draco returned to his neck and talked beside his ear. "Everything is for you. Every pick-up lines I said to you are only meant for you. I thought you'd get it. It was a perfect way to confess to you but you only laughed at me the first time I did it." Draco breathed at the side of his neck where he was talking and Ron bit back his groan.

"So I planned to continue doing it until you get annoyed or at least curious, then I would confess to you like normal and stuff like that. But you continued to either laugh or ignore it." Draco pulled back and looked at him. Ron suppressed his sigh of relief and disappointment that the warmth was gone from his neck.

"Then you have the nerve to tell me to stop! You made me wait for a month! I can't believe I was able to wait for you for that long." Draco unwound his arms that were wrapped tightly around Ron's waist before holding his face with both his palms. Draco looked like he is gathering himself together before he finally spoke.

"I like you."

The quiet confession was spoken almost inaudible, like Draco is imparting a very huge secret that is only accessible for his ear, though no one was inside aside from the two of them.

Ron only looked at the blonde in front of him.

He like him.

Draco said he _likes _him.

"I love you."

Now the voice sounded almost unsure and afraid and when Ron looked at him, he saw hope shining in those silver orbs, looking at him sincerely and waiting patiently.

Ron is reeling from shock.

Love?

He said he loves him.

Draco said he _loves _him.

"Love…?"

"I love you Ronald Weasley." Draco said with conviction. He looked so sincere that Ron broke. He had wanted him for months now. He had thought of him almost everyday. And now this wizard that he had longed fo also returns his feelings?

Bliss.

But before he could speak, Draco pulled away from him. Startled, Ron let him.

"Are you— Did I—" Draco seem to have difficulty saying what he wanted to say as he was struggling with his words, but somehow, Ron understands what Draco wanted to ask.

_Do you not feel anything for me?_

Instead of speaking, Draco gave up and was about to spun around. To Ron, it looked like he was giving up on him, like he was walking away from something they haven't even discussed yet.

Ron panicked. Why in the hell is Draco giving up now when they haven't even started yet? Where was his confidence earlier? This thoughts only took a second to pass Ron's mind before he cursed.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake—!" Ron snatched Draco's arms, pulled him towards him and kissed him fully on his lips, moaning when Draco's tongue automatically invaded his mouth with his tongue and shot inside, dominating him quickly. He groaned loudly when Draco pressed him harder on the door, making his head hit the wooden door.

They pulled away when it became apparent that they needed air to breath. Ron was pulled into a tight hug even before he had regained his normal breathing.

"Thank Merlin! I thought—" Draco muttered, inhaling his scent.

"You are too impatient." Ron murmured back, running his hands on Draco's soft blonde hair. "You didn't give me time to process everything." He pulled back from the hug and Draco allowed it. They were still hugging each other but their face was now inch away from each other. "I like you Draco Malfoy. I love you." Ron made sure to look at Draco's eyes so he could see his sincerity.

Draco only kissed him deeper and more passionately than before. Quickly dominating him like before, but Ron wasn't really fighting. He just let him take him however he wanted, enjoying the kisses he receives from Draco.

When they pulled back once again, Ron's head was tilted upwards, panting and catching his breath and, base on the quick breaths touching his skin, Draco was also.

Ron felt the blonde's hand gently touch his cheeks. He looked at the beautiful silver orbs that he cannot help but love and felt more than saw Draco leaning their foreheads together.

"Be mine?"

There was too much meaning on the question Draco asked. Intimacy. Dedication. Loyalty. Understanding, and so much more. There's really nothing wrong with that. He understands. He's willing to give what Draco wants, providing that he gives it too.

What shocked him was the more hidden but obviously blatant question.

_Forever._

Ron blinked in stunned shock.

"I… I love you Ron. I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I don't want to think about a possibility, no matter how small it is, that you can be taken from me. Or your attention would be diverted by someone else. Or…"

Answer. Answer him.

"Yes." He simply said, stopping Draco from saying something any further. He knew what his answer meant. He knew what he is committing into. And he would never regret his answer. Because he know Draco would never hurt him, not intentionally at least.

And he knew that he'd be very happy for a very long time. Maybe even after death.

Ron knew that he made a very, very good decision the instant he saw Draco's breath-taking smile. The loud beating of his heart and the fluttering of his stomach confirmed it. He leaned towards him before giving the blonde Slytherin now almost cutting his circulation from his hug a peck on the lips.

"Yes. Yes I will." Ron confirmed it even more. Draco loosened up slightly from the hug, but still making sure that Ron can never escape. Not that Ron ever has the intention to. But the action Draco did made Draco's meaning of eternity made it even more meaningful and final than the words Draco had said earlier.

He leaned his head on Draco's chest, content on hearing the rapid beating of Draco's heart in his ears and feeling the blonde's breathing pattern.

The feeling is just too perfect for him that he bask on the warm aura surrounding them. He knew there are trials awaiting for them. Probably their differences and some people who still has a grudge against the Malfoy family and purebloods who hates the Weasley family for being 'blood traitors'. Maybe even from their family itself.

But they would overcome them.

Both of them.

Together.

It's funny how being bothered by a few 'pick-up lines' – was that really few? Oh well… - which he thought were just a joke at a later time change their relationship.

And to think that his first guess when he heard Draco say those lines the first time were actually correct. Only, the person Draco is interested in is he himself.

He chuckled. When Draco looked at him interestingly, he just shook his head slightly and kissed him again. No need to dwell on those times. He now had Draco, here in his arms.

Forever.

That was enough of a reason to stop thinking of lost time and instead consume the remaining times.

When Draco in turn moved and pushed him to the bed – when had he moved? – and kissed him again, he moaned and he couldn't help but thrust his hips upward towards the blonde's hips. Giving pressure and friction to their straining erections.

Draco continued giving him pleasure while speaking lovingly to him that he couldn't help but groan and moan out loud.

Life is good for them.

He nearly screamed when Draco's delectable mouth finally swallowed him whole, – when had Draco opened his trousers? – all the while looking at him, watching him moan and writhe in pleasure at being swallowed and sucked.

Yeah, life is definitely good.

All thoughts vanished from his mind at the sensation Draco evoked in his being when he ran a finger around the rim of his entrance.

* * *

**A/N:**

Finished! Finally! I notice that this has been on my USB for a long time and I only polished it a bit. Now, I finally was able to post it.

I'm not going to continue readers. This is the end. And I'd rather not dare to write MA material as I do not want my story to be erased. You know the drill.

Please, please, please review... I know this is probably a poor quality of writing and the story sucked... for some, but not for me. But I hope you can tell me my success or failure at writing this..

Thank you!


End file.
